


Little Lies

by laykay



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F, I literally have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: Kate tells Emaline the truth about the fire alarm





	Little Lies

Kate looked at Emaline as they sat on her couch, Emaline’s legs draped over Kate’s lap as they watched a movie.  Emaline laughed, Kate forced herself to smile even though she had no idea what happened that was so funny.  She was too distracted trying to think of a way to tell her a secret she’d been keeping from her for weeks to watch the movie.  Suddenly, she leaned forward to pick up the remote, pausing the tape.

Emaline blinked, looking from the frozen screen to Kate then back again.  “What…” she started but Kate shook her head, interrupting her.

“I lied to you,” she blurted.

Emaline frowned, sliding her legs off of Kate’s and folding them in front of her as she sat facing her.  “Okay,” she said slowly.  “When?”

“Before we started dating.”

She blinked at her, thinking back to the few conversations they’d had before the weekend in California.  Her eyes widened, she felt her stomach drop.  California.“At the hotel?” she asked, her voice shaking.

Kate’s eyes widened.  “No!” she said instantly, tucking one leg underneath her as she turned to look at Emaline.  “No. God, no.  I meant everything I said that night.”

The blonde released a breath but didn’t look completely relieved.  “Then what?”

Kate cleared her throat.  “The fire alarm.”

“What?”  Emaline shook her head, completely lost about what Kate was trying to tell her.  “What are you talking about?”

“I pulled the fire alarm,” she finally admitted.

For a moment, Emaline didn’t speak, looking at Kate like she’d lost her mind.  “Alright,” she finally said, sounding confused.  “Why?”

Kate bit her lip, gripping the edges of her shirtsleeves  “Luke tried to kiss me.”

“Luke tried to kiss you,” she repeated.  “While you were dating, right?”  When Kate nodded, she shrugged.  “I’m missing something here.”

“I didn’t want him to kiss me,” Kate told her.  “I panicked, and the fire alarm was the only thing I could think to do to stop him.”

The older girl leaned back slightly, eyebrows raised as she looked at her girlfriend.  “So you flooded the auditorium and got the play cancelled because you didn’t want to kiss a guy?”

Kate nodded, closing her eyes as she waited for Emaline to yell at her, break up with her and storm out.  Instead, she heard her laugh.

“And people call me overdramatic,” she said, laughing harder when Kate looked at her.   Kate didn’t move, not sure how to react to Emaline.  “Sweetie, you’re adorable,” she told her, leaning forward to kiss her.

“You’re not mad?” Kate asked softly.

Emaline smiled. “Mad?”  She shook her head.  “You know if you didn’t do that, we wouldn’t be together now, right?”  Kate smiled as Emaline moved to lean against her, resting her head against her shoulder.  “I think everything’s worked out for the best, don’t you?”

“Most definitely.”


End file.
